


heart-shaped circles

by moo_lan



Series: we all know cats have multiple lives but this is just absurd [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, deep voice sim kano has taken over my life and i really don't like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Dippy Fresh Kano's dropping his smoothies, Kano's being an asshole, Shuuya's fighting for his rights. Shintaro wants to sleep.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro
Series: we all know cats have multiple lives but this is just absurd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	heart-shaped circles

**Author's Note:**

> another one. oh god. my brain is so dead spotify has decided to give me my usual death metal at some point while writing this and i couldn't be bothered to change it and now my mind is mushy and soft like. boiled broccoli? help

There’s something in the air today, Shintaro can feel it. 

Even Dippy Fresh Kano has sensed it, and he’s carefully avoiding the center of the tension, treading carefully in his colourful rollerblades. And slipping carefully, sunglasses just as cracked as usual.

Kano’s being… Kano. Sneering at everything that moves, rebuking Shuuya for anything — be it breathing too loudly or being a weakling.

But it’s Shuuya that’s different today. There’s a strange tension around his shoulders, settled against his spine like a napping cat. Shintaro’s feeling mildly apprehensive. He doesn’t know how to deal with this — and doesn’t really  _ want _ to, but he knows better now than to try to leave. He’ll just get pulled back in anyway, so why even try.

“Shut up,” Kano hisses at Shuuya, who hadn’t even said anything. The room is silent and tense around them.

Shuuya stares up at him, eyes tired and not tearful for once. “You shut up,” he snaps before standing up and leaving the room.

Dippy Fresh Kano drops his smoothie — it clatters loudly and spills all over the floor.

And this is how it begins.

Small things, like Shuuya refusing to carry all of the shopping bags. Or refusing to do Kano’s chores. They all pile up, increase in number proportionally to Kano’s frustration, but for once — for once there’s nothing Kano can do to keep Shuuya in line.

Shintaro is tempted to get some popcorn to watch the whole thing unfold — and he would have, if not for having to help Dippy Fresh Kano mop up his spilled smoothie every time Shuuya does something mildly rebellious.

“Dude,” Dippy Fresh Kano whispers to him, except it isn’t really whispering since it’s Dippy Fresh Kano we’re talking about and his two volumes are startle-birds-loud and crack-windows-loud. It’s nice that he tries though. “Did you  _ see _ that?”

“Yeah,” says Shintaro, bent over the smoothie puddle, which is rapidly drying up and getting harder to scrub off the floorboards. What  _ is _ in these things? 

“Do you think that-” he leans closer and his voice drops almost to normal speaking volume “he’ll end up like Chad Kano?”

Shintaro’s suddenly feeling cold and his hands still. There’s dried smoothie crusted underneath his fingernails but it doesn’t really distract him from how badly he wants to just. Go home. Take a nap. Forget the fact that a real-life Sim died on the subway floor at his feet.

“I hope not,” he answers in what he thinks is a neutral tone. Dippy Fresh Kano stares at him with the insightful wisdom of a weathered reader of shoujo manga. It makes Shintaro shudder.

“Yeah,” is all Dippy Fresh Kano says before something that happens on the other side of the room makes him gape and drop his freshly-made smoothie right over the part of the floor that Shintaro has just wiped. It spills over his hands and the cleaning brush and Shintaro wants to cry.

“Sorry,” Dippy Fresh Kano shouts at him at his normal speaking volume — Shintaro’s ear is ringing.

“Yeah,” he sighs and resumes cleaning. By his side, Dippy Fresh Kano is loudly slurping on a new smoothie.

  
  
  


It’s with a terrible sense of deja-vu that Shintaro is woken up in the middle of the night by someone whispering into his ear “Hey, wake up.”

“Can we please. Not do this,” softly whines Shintaro. He’d like to say he’s doing it with dignity, but the clock on the wall reads 4 AM and that’s not a time for dignity. It’s a time for pitifully pulling the blanket over his head and curling up on his side, turning away from the person crouched beside him. 

“Sorry,” the voice apologizes, and that’s how Shintaro knows it’s Shuuya, because Dippy Fresh Kano can’t whisper and Kano wouldn’t ever apologize. To him, at least.

Sighing, he swings his feet off the couch. The floor’s cold under the soles of his feet, because it’s 4 AM and that isn’t a time for humans to be awake. He really shouldn’t sleep over anymore. Why does this keep happening to him. “OK, I’m up. What is it?”

“I… I want to prank Kano.”

The silence stretches on for one, two, three moments, then Shintaro deadpans: “Do you want me to die. Actually, for real, die?”

“No, of course not!” exclaims Shuuya, barely whispering. He’s strangely affronted by the idea, which is strangely sweet, so Shintaro forgives him.

“Ah, OK.” He stands up, stifles a yawn. “What do you want to do?”

“Ah, well…” Shuuya hesitates, looks away. “I don’t really know,” he mumbles.

No matter how sweet and how much of a cinnamon roll he may be, Shuuya is dangerously close to pissing off Tired Shintaro, which is the worst Shintaro of them all. He takes a deep breath and tries to keep his voice calm and steady.

“Do you have any ideas?” He sounds civil, which surprises him more than it probably should, given that it’s his voice and all.

In the darkness, Shuuya grins. It’s small and all the more terrifying when it comes from him. “I actually do have one.”

In the morning, Shintaro’s woken up by angry yelling. With a vague idea what it’s about, he stands up, and when he reaches the doorway to Kano’s room he makes eye contact with a wide-eyed Dippy Fresh Kano, whose hold on his smoothie is dangerously close to slipping.

Inside, chaos is reigning. Kano seems on the verge of crying with anger, while the unapologetic glint in Shuuya’s eyes could be described as smug, at least for Shuuya.

Shintaro feels strangely proud.

“My  _ image _ ! My image is ruined!” yells Kano, holding up the offending piece of evidence.

All the circles in his shirt have been cut out into hearts — it’s terrifying how smooth they’d been cut out, considering it was 4 AM when they’d been altered.

“Don’t you ever fucking do this again!” he’s shouting in Shuuya’s face, who doesn’t even flinch.

“Then don’t treat me like shit again,” sweetly smiles Shuuya.

Shintaro wants to applaud. He’s dangerously close to actually doing it.

Dippy Fresh Kano’s smoothie hits the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.


End file.
